MYSTERY AT MALORY TOWERS
by LunaDraco Malfoy
Summary: Daisy goes to Malory Towers along with her friend Felicity Rivers. One day expensive things start disappearing so Daisy calls the Five-Find-Outers (no dogs at Malory Towers) Hope you like it!


CHAPTER 1

Margaret Daykin, better known as Daisy walked straight to her dormitory after the assembly. She pulled out three pieces of paper, and wrote:

_There is a mystery at my school! I know that it is nearly half term, and that yours lasts longer than mine. So please come here. The mystery is that loads of people are losing money, and jewellery. Mr Goon arrived yesterday and his eyes nearly popped out when he saw me. He also said 'Is that toad of a boy here too?' he looked so scared; I guess that he wants to solve the mystery on his own. Please reply soon, and come here for half term. _

_-Daisy_

She copied the note onto three pieces of paper one addressed to Bets, one to Pip and Larry and the third to Fatty. How she hoped that they would come, or at least Fatty who did the main mystery solving.

She hugged herself smiling. Another mystery and this time, she was in the centre of it. She went to her set of drawers to get out her purse, in which she had some stamps. She could not find it. The thief had taken her purse too.

'Felicity, can I borrow three stamps? I can't find my purse anywhere.'

'So the thief has taken it? Here.' She gave Darrell three stamps.

'Yes, promise to return three stamps. Promise.'

'Don't bother.' Said Felicity smiling.

Felicity Rivers was Daisy's best friend. The two of them did everything together. And they had similar interests. In fact, Felicity was one of the only people who actually believed Daisy's tales about the mysteries they had solved. She was planning to surprise her when the gang arrived. She would love it.

Over the next few days, Felicity noticed a change in Daisy's behaviour. She seemed to grin at herself every now and then. What had she done now though Felicity to herself? Was it the trick they had played on Mr Goon?

FLASHBACK

'Daisy, Felicity, look what Alicia sent me?' she opened a box with a pulley, some thread and two bottles. She pulled out a letter and began to read it out loud

'_Dear June, This box contains an amazing trick that we played on one of our teachers. One of the bottles contains a sticky glue, that you can use to stick the pulley on the roof (it comes of when you use salty water) You put the liquid in the other bottle on the rope and it goes invisible! Then you put the rope into the pulley and tie it to something (like books) you hold the other side. When you pull the rope, whatever is attached to it is lifted, making it look like magic. Try it and then tell me how it went -Alicia _

'So, who do you want to play it on?'  
To Felicity's surprise, it was Daisy who answered 'Mr Goon of course. He usually leaves his helmet in the classroom before coming in, so tie his helmet to the string and then…'

FLASHBACK END

They decided to play the trick the next day, it was the first day of half term too. The whole forms knew about the trick, and were looking forward to watch it happen. Mr Goon entered the classroom. He was going to give the same speech again. He had already given it twice before. He was half way through when June started pulling the rope, slowly. At first Mr Goon did not notice anything, then he suddenly noticed his helmet hovering in front of it. June made it swing and the helmet hit Mr Goon in his face. At that moment, the door opened and standing there was an old woman.

She looked surprised when she saw what was happening, but one look around the class and she spotted June. 'Meester Goon, Meester Goon, what is these, your helmeet can fly!' The whole class was laughing now.

Mr Goon who seemed extremely scared just ran out of the room. They heard him yell 'YOU' a few moments later. The woman winked at Daisy as a few kids entered the room.

'Larry! Pip! Bets!' Daisy ran up to her friends and hugged them each in turn. What are you doing here? The woman was now waving her hands in the air shouting 'There ees a streeng, there ees a streeng!'

'Wait a second, is that…?' They all nodded at her 'Oh Fatty' she said hugging him. Fatty who had not been expecting it fell down. 'What was that for?' he asked Daisy in his normal voice

'Oh Fatty, I would have never guessed.' She said before laughing too.

That evening, she went to meet the others, who had helped Harry get all the make-up off his face. Daisy had gone up with Felicity and June. They had really loved the trick, and Fatty coming in had made it even funnier. She went to the main hall before supper. Just as expected the others were there.

'Welcome to Malory Towers' she said beaming. 'Felicity, this is the gang.' Felicity who had been watching from behind now walked up to them. 'This is Felicity, my best friend.' She introduced the others to Felicity. 'Come on, Felicity and I will be your guides for your stay here' she said giggling.


End file.
